Flying over LA
by NightCody
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe take a break, but time seems to not want to give them time
1. Flying over LA - Part One

**Notes:**

 **I didn't hold back and it took me to write this I hope you like it, I needed to write it. Could be better, but that's what came into my head**

* * *

 **Flying over LA -** **The beginning**

After a long and time-consuming conversation with a lot of crying to the mix, Lucifer and Chloe decide not to tell anyone anything about what happened to Pierce, to vary the two tell the same version and the case is filed.  
But the environment is not the same, everyone notices it. Chloe is cold and very closed in itself, already Lucifer doesn't get back to work, he claims a "sick leave" while thinking if he returns to be LAPD consultant

Dan and Ella realize that something wrong happened but they decide to respect the decision of the two, because whatever happened Pierce deserved. Maze and Linda strange a silence of Lucifer and decide to go to the Penthouse, when they find it, also Maze is horrified, Lucifer is already almost recovered, but looks like a tramp and his look is the saddest we can imagine. He tells them everything that's happened, they hug him and give him a little bit of affection and comfort.

In turn Chloe every time she comes home she cries and feels very confused with all the events and feelings she is feeling, but when she hears the voice of her "little monkey" she recomposes.

* * *

 **A few weeks later...**

Maze manages to convince Lucifer to open up Lux again, even though he's still pretty low, even Dra. Linda wants to help the party.

"OK you girls have won, I'm going to take a shower and make some calls." he'll say it with that naughty smile that only he can give

While in LAPD

Chloe feels extremely nervous because if they confirm the exams they will have to make an arrest, and it will be the first one she does after the death of Pierce and the great discovery about Lucifer.

For a moment she abstracts from the sounds and voices of the police department and thinks of the good times with Lucifer, of how they two even being different and he disobeyed her as a child, they were completed.

"Planet Earth calls Chloe, hello.." says Ella with the results of forensics who were waiting

"Yes, tell me.. "says Chloe still half out of orbit

Before Ella says anything, Dan yells at Chloe and tells her to get ready to stop a killer, but before he takes her hand and asks if she's ready.

Chloe puts on her hard-core mask and grabs her belongings, and along with Dan they head for the building where the presumed killer is.

At the same time begins the party at LUX, where Lucifer is again in his heaven with his exotic dancers as he custum say. Linda and Maze observe their behavior.

...

Dan and Chloe start hunting the man along with their reinforcements, they split into two teams for the reach to be greater. The mission is accomplished they can hunt the man, but no one will find Chloe. Dan despairs and decides to call Lucifer, Lucifer to see that it is Dan gets in doubt whether he meets or not but Chloe doesn't get out of his head, and answers.

"My dear Detective Douche, I'm out of the asset forgot..."

"Let joking Lucifer, I don't know what happened to you and Chloe, but I need you.."

Lucifer gives that sarcastic laugh but immediately changes his expression when he hears the details that Dan tells him.

He immediately put the dancers and it's like flying to the door asking your car immediately, Linda and Maze can't catch him, only see your car there in the distance.


	2. Flying over LA - Part Two

**Notes:**

 **I didn't hold back and it took me to write this I hope you like it, I needed to write it. Could be better, but that's what came into my head**

* * *

 **Flying over LA - The Rescue**

Lucifer drives like a madman to the place that Dan indicated to him

"Already found her.." says he panting

"Unfortunately no, it's my whole fault, she wasn't ready. Fuck" says Dan rubbing his face

Lucifer pats his back and the two hug each other, saying they're going to find her. Right now a cop is screaming for Dan saying that a woman's shadow is coming from a building near there. Dan is heading to the police to go to the scene but looking back no longer sees Lucifer

"Where was this guy? Oh my god.."

They hear screams and appear to be from Chloe, Dan and the officers decide to enter the building silently so as not to complicate things.

...

Chloe's got a lot of guys pointing guns at her.

""You wanted our accomplice right, and you thought you were laughing at us. Now you're going to pray... sweetness" says a guy as the others advance on Chloe

"Now you're going to fly my blonde bird.." Chloe realizes they're trying to get her to jump off the roof

"Come on honey fly.. Or you're going to get shot in the middle of this angelic face."

That's where they come from behind Chloe a bizarre figure, a man in a suit with wings

"Hello, drug dealers... Who's the first... " says Lucifer mangoing his hands

"What the fuck is this shit, man? Let's just kill these two" starts shooting all over the place, Lucifer only has time of grabbing her and escaping flying through the skies of Los Angels

Dan predicting the worst has sent for the SWATS and they can arrest the mobsters. But no Chloe, no Lucifer.

* * *

Lucifer is on his way to his penthouse, Chloe is hysterical with the experience of flying without being on a plane, but with his beloved. He slaps her mouth, for he no longer can hear her screams.

When they landed on his flat roof, she continued uncontrollably and slapped him, but he caught her holding her arms and pulling her for himself giving her a strong embrace.

"You'll calm down, it's over, I'll drop you and you'll sit down. We need to make some calls. Ok?"

"Ok, ok.." He bends down beside her saying that they have to call Dan, and then Trixie

"Trixie, why Trixie?" says Chloe doesn't understand

"It's your daughter, right? You like to talk to her listen to her little voice. Good, but first Dan"

"Dan, it's me, Chloe. It's just to say I'm fine" Dan on the other side of the line screams she's fine, can stop the search

"You're going to have to explain some things to me, I don't buy that you and Lucifer went down the fire escape." Chloe doesn't even get to spelling a word, Lucifer pulls the phone out of her hand

"Detective Dou... Dan.. If you want to come pick up your daughter's mother and have a drink with me, come to LUX we'll reopen today" Chloe makes gestures with her hand saying she doesn't

"Of course.. I'll take care of her... Take care of the paperwork first.."

Chloe enters into the penthouse while Lucifer stands against the window looking at her with an air of nostalgia but also of desire. They don't look away from each other, she backs down but he advances towards her

"Don't be afraid of me, Detective. You know I would never hurt you"

"I know, but why are you looking at me like that. What do you want Lucifer?"

"Um.. Sex is not, be rested, if we get involved one day I want you to desire me as I wish you now, and not the best time for it" Lucifer guides himself to sit on his piano bench

"So what do you want to?" Chloe begins to get curious

"I want a kiss, but I'm in charge this time." Chloe gives that smile


	3. Flying over LA - Part Three

**Notes:**

 **I didn't hold back and it took me to write this I hope you like it, I needed to write it. Could be better, but that's what came into my head**

* * *

 **Flying over LA - Approach**

Chloe headed over to the bar and opens a bottle of wine, She put the cups on the piano and deals with Lucifer. Each picks up your cup and looks seductively

"I missed you..." they say the two at the same time falling in laughter

On an impulse, Lucifer grabs the arm of Chloe and pulls her to sit on your lap. She gives that characteristic smile and naughty.

"Lucifer..." whispers Chloe while Lucifer gives nibbles of love in her ear

Chloe changes position and sits facing him, kissing him. Lucifer delights in everything that's going on, his hands roam around in that little waist. She buries her fingers in that black hair, leaving him even more crazy.

"Chloe.. That's not fair... I command this time not you" whispers him

"I wish you, I wish you very much.. I don't think I've ever had that feeling since we met."

"Already I can't say the same, you even't wanting with your attitudes and decisions drives me crazy" She stops kissing him and he makes "face of ended the little shame".

"What were those attitudes? You do cause jealousy in me.."

"Really?" he says while he's making her stomach tickled, plucking a shrill smile

Hear the elevator door, is the employee saying that Lucifer's car is already down there and that Detective Espinoza is in Lux also

The two reviewed the eyes and chloe out of the lap of Lucifer, recompose your clothes

"We're already down, dear" says Lucifer buttoning his shirt

The waiter goes away and Lucifer clings to her again, giving a kiss to take off the breath

"See now I've been in control, not you" still half without breath she gives you a smile of happiness

The two get in the elevator

* * *

Dan, Linda and Maze are standing by the counter taking shots. It seems that Dan is already half drunk, Lucifer exchanges glances with Maze in a "good work demon"

"Hey, I thought you took longer" Chloe pinches his arm and tells him to shut up

"You look like you gave a fuck, you're happy now" hiccup Dan

Lucifer hearing the cutting remark of Daniel whispering in his ear: "Dear Daniel if I fuck with your ex-wife, she's only got time to get in, not out. Did you understand.."

"How rude.. dude.."

"I'm going to call a cab.." says Chloe.

"No need, I'll go too, I'll leave you at home. I make a point." Anticipates Linda, farewell of Lucifer and Maze

"CHLOE! screams Lucifer

"Yes.."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure... It could be, I... I.. I want to take Trixie to the Griffith Observatory. If you want to show up say something"

"OK.. OK.." Says Lucifer still wondering if it will or not

After kisses and farewells Lucifer asks for a whisky to Maze and looks at the environment of Lux with air of I feel alive near her

But fast passes because Maze causes him

"Who would say the Lord of Hell doing Sunday program.. step-father.."

"Godmother.." He says in a tone of enjoyment

 *****The End*****


End file.
